


И не надо бывать в моих снах

by CAIU4529730



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, March poems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAIU4529730/pseuds/CAIU4529730
Summary: И не надо бывать в моих снахИ не надо мне свои песни петь.





	И не надо бывать в моих снах

И не надо бывать в моих снах,  
И не надо мне свои песни петь.  
Я хотела просто поспать.  
Я устала себя жалеть.  
Завтра будет солнечный день,  
Завтра снова придёт весна.  
Дело ведь не в песнях и снах,  
Просто мне уходить пора.  
Я гляжу на себя теперь.  
Словно новая жизнь началась.  
Здравствуй, март, и привет, весна!  
Склейте заново душу мне.  
Я сломала её тогда.  
Я её никогда не найду.  
Почему не уходит зима?  
Ты и в песнях, и в снах, почему?  
Дверь закрыта, огонь погас.  
Заново вряд ли уже зажжем.  
Нет весны, нет зимы и нет нас.  
Всё в единый поток улеглось.  
Я иду по своим теням,  
Я глотаю свою же злость.  
Сколько времени ты уже здесь?  
Убирайся в конце концов вон.  
Там другие мечты и цель.  
Было прошлое - стало весной.  
И другие люди, поверь.  
Не тебе оставаться со мной.  
Я держу в кулаке весну,  
Да и жизнь, и мечты, и сны.  
Надо - в голову себе впущу,  
Надо - всё сотру в пыль.


End file.
